An entertainment system for home use which not only can execute a game program but also can play a video has been proposed. In this entertainment system for home use, a GPU produces a three-dimensional image which uses polygons (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1).
Not only a three-dimensional image of a game or the like but also character information and image information of various kinds of contents such as images of homepages, books, magazines, newspapers and advertisements have become very readily available with the spread of the network. Also it has become possible to browse character information or image information in high picture quality irrespective of the scale of an apparatus such as a personal computer or a mobile terminal. Thus, the image processing technology has become essentially required in everyday life.